


drunk on you

by Hidden_Joy



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dorks in Love, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: Thiswas how it was supposed to feel. A giddiness in his chest and a grin that couldn’t seem to leave his face, even with Sander making a teasing remark about Leonardo DiCarprio being his favorite actor. Even as he shoved at the other, muttering a “come on, man” through his giggles, he found the grin still on his face. Perhaps it even grew as Sander laughed, a fondness growing in his chest at the sight. He determined right then that he’d gladly let Sander tease him all he wanted if it meant he kept laughing like that.OrThe date night with a much happier ending.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this was inspired by welcometo-saturn on Tumblr, AKA Çağrı, who wanted a drunk conversation between Robbe and Sander during the date night. They're not actually drunk in this, but they might as well be, and I also changed the ending because they should have gotten a better ending to their first date. Also, this is my first fic in nearly three years, so please be nice!

Robbe was drunk.

Okay, technically, that wasn’t true. He’d had one beer, and the other one was sitting mostly untouched in front of him. Or well, to his side, seeing as his body was fully facing the boy in front of him - the real cause for his drunk feeling.

It was odd, and maybe a little cliché that he was feeling like this. That he hadn’t had much alcohol, but his giggles were flowing out of him freely and his body felt wobbly, like he’d fall forward at any moment. Although, part of him didn’t mind the idea of that option, as that meant falling into Sander, and well, he already felt himself bringing himself closer and closer with every minute that passed, unable to stop himself from touching, reaching for the other boy.

Don’t get him wrong, Robbe had been on dates before. He’d kissed girls before, he’d even almost slept with Noor. None of that had ever brought him close to this feeling, though. If anything, all of that had been like the opposite. Which, Robbe was truly starting to understand why that was. 

_This_ was how it was supposed to feel. A giddiness in his chest and a grin that couldn’t seem to leave his face, even with Sander making a teasing remark about Leonardo DiCarprio being his favorite actor. Even as he shoved at the other, muttering a “come on, man” through his giggles, he found the grin still on his face. Perhaps it even grew as Sander laughed, a fondness growing in his chest at the sight. He determined right then that he’d gladly let Sander tease him all he wanted if it meant he kept laughing like that. 

And if he nearly melted as Sander leaned in closer and informed him that he found Robbe’s protests adorable, no one else had to know.

After taking a sip from his neglected beer, Robbe grabbed one of the pretzels from the bowl and looked toward Sander with a small smile, lifting the pretzel in front of him. “Wanna see a magic trick?”

Sander raised his eyebrows at the younger one. “You’re a magician now, too? I’m learning so much about you tonight,” he teased, his grin wide as Robbe rolled his eyes.

“Do you wanna see the trick or not?” he asked.

Sander seemed to contemplate it a moment, his head tilted to the side as he looked up. “Yeah, sure, show me what you got,” he determined, his tone still holding an air of playfulness as he grinned at the small male. 

Robbe gave a soft laugh, unable to contain his own grin before he focused his eyes on the pretzel again, bringing his other hand up and making it appear as if he’d switched the pretzel into that hand. “It’s there now, right?” he asked, nodding to his closed hand that he still held in front of Sander. The artist nodded his head some, looking at Robbe’s hand too. Robbe nodded and then opened his hand, blowing on it and feigning surprise as his hand appeared empty. His other hand came up to the opposite side of Sander’s head, seemingly pulling the pretzel out from behind the older boy’s ear and presented it in front of the artist’s face.

The trick released a laugh from Sander and he pushed gently at Robbe’s face as he spoke a soft “you’re an idiot, Robbe,” shaking his head even as the younger boy fed him the pretzel. 

Robbe giggled as Sander took the snack between his teeth. “Admit it, you’re impressed,” he teased, his fingers curling up as he settled his hand against the blond's jaw. 

Sander shook his head. “I’m not.”

“Hm, don’t buy it,” Robbe offered playfully, his free hand moving absently up along the outside of Sander’s thigh.

Sander studied him a moment, giving a soft hum before he lifted his hand to grab at Robbe’s, positioning it in front of his lips as if he wasn’t even aware he was doing it. “Maybe I’m a little impressed,” he determined softly, his lips pressing to the skin of his own thumb as he finished speaking, his eyes still caught on Robbe’s. 

The tenderness of the action erased the playfulness completely from Robbe’s demeanor and the smile on his lips melted into a softer one as he looked at Sander. “Yeah?” he asked softly. 

Sander’s own smile turned soft as he nodded his head some at the smaller male. “Yeah,” he confirmed. 

Sander’s hand slowly slipped from Robbe’s, as did the artist’s eyes that seemed to follow his own hand as it settled against Robbe’s chest, one of his fingers reaching up and stroking gently along the exposed skin of Robbe’s collarbone. Robbe kept his own eyes on Sander’s face, even as he felt the older boy’s hand slide up his neck and eventually into his hair. Sander’s eyes met his again and the blond’s smile seemed to soften as he caught Robbe’s eyes already on him, leaning in somewhat closer to Robbe. The younger’s breath hitched in anticipation of a kiss.

Instead of a kiss, though, Sander used the hand in Robbe’s hair to pull the younger boy closer to him, leaning in more himself to bring the two of them cheek to cheek so he could speak into the skater’s ear. “You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that?” he asked, his tone hushed, to leave it between the two of them. As if the quiet tone was even necessary, seeing as even in the middle of the crowded bar, Robbe felt as if he and Sander were alone.

Not to say that Robbe was complaining, especially since the hushed tone, Sander’s breath in his ear, only caused Robbe’s breath to hitch further, his face flushing a deep shade of red. The hand that had been on Sander’s leg lifted so he could card his own fingers through the blond hair at the back of the other boy’s head, as if it could bring him closer. Robbe cleared his throat some, though he couldn’t find himself actually able to answer the question. Though, with the way that Sander kissed his ear after, he was nearly certain he wasn’t supposed to. As how could Sander possibly expect him to be able to speak after that?

Robbe swallowed somewhat thickly, breathing out jaggedly as their noses brushed each other’s cheeks and Sander pulled his head back some. Part of Robbe was hoping for a kiss, but the part of him that is still aware of the rest of the bar around them was grateful when Sander moved back in close to his ear. Even more so when the older guy spoke. “Wanna get out of here?”

Before the full sentence was even out of the older boy’s mouth, Robbe was nodding his head, feeling a little dazed. He felt more than heard Sander’s laugh against his ear as the artist pulled his head back more, the smile on his lips settling Robbe a bit more and causing one of his own to grow on his lips. His hand slide out of Sander’s hair and settled to grip at the older boy’s shirt

“Come on,” Sander stated simply, nodding his head some to the side to indicate them leaving. Robbe nodded, giving a soft laugh as the two collected their things to leave. In doing so, the intensity he’d felt in the previous moment dissipated, and it was replaced with a giddiness. Not quite the same as earlier, as that was merely from being in Sander’s presence. Now, it was because of the prospect of going home with Sander, getting to explore their connection in a different way. 

It was that feeling that had a grin spreading over his lips, reaching for the other boy after they’d collected their things and pressing his lips to Sander’s in a brief kiss. Sander allowed it, giving a soft laugh and pulling Robbe into him only so he could wrap an arm around his waist to lead them out. His hand settled on the small of Robbe’s back, pushing the smaller one gently out the door before him and allowing it to shut behind him. 

The separation didn’t last long, considering that as soon as they were outside, Robbe turned back to Sander, one hand coming up to cradle the older boy’s face and the other gripping the back of his jacket as he kissed him again. 

Sander indulged him, hands gripping Robbe’s waist before he pulled back some, a wide smile on his lips. This didn’t discourage the younger, though, and he instead moved around the artist, hands taking residence on Sander’s shoulders before he jumped, arms wrapping around the older boy’s shoulders and legs framing Sander’s waist. Sander let out a loud laugh, stumbling some as he caught Robbe, hands gripping under his thighs. Robbe let out a stream of giggles, head briefly burying against Sander’s neck before he started pressing kisses along the side of Sander’s face. He could hear Sander’s laughter and somewhat see the older boy’s wide grin and it only had the fondness he’d felt earlier settling deeper in his chest.

Sander carried him until they reached their bikes and then he set Robbe down, turning around so he could kiss the smaller male again. It lasted only a few moments before he pulled away again and it took everything in Robbe not to whine at the loss. 

“At mine or at yours?” Sander asked.

It took Robbe a moment to register the words, his eyes still closed and his mind still hazy from the bliss of being kissed by the artist. “Um,” he started quietly, eyebrows furrowed some as he stumbled back, Sander stumbling with him.

“Please say at yours,” Sander requested, his words spoken in a whine.

“At yours,” Robbe mimicked immediately, tone somewhat teasing. The words caused a snort of laughter from the older boy as he leaned in to connect their lips again. This kiss lasted longer, with neither of them pulling away until the last second. 

Robbe didn’t bother to mask his whine this time as their lips separated again. Sander pressed his lips gently to Robbe’s cheek as if to soothe the sting. “Let’s go then, yeah?” he asked softly, lips close to Robbe’s ear again. 

Robbe really wasn’t sure if he was focused enough to ride a bike at the moment, but even so the promise of more kisses pressed to his lips and lips and hands elsewhere when they got to their destination led him to nodding in agreement, pulling away from Sander in a daze and unlocking his bike. 

Robbe climbed onto his bike as Sander got onto his, looking at the artist with a wide grin on his lips. Sander returned it, giving a soft laugh and then nodding his head in the direction they were headed. “Come,” he stated softly.

And Robbe was already sure that he’d follow Sander anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me at hidden-joy on Tumblr if you wanna see me ramble about WTFock and the other SKAM remakes :).


End file.
